Sterling Entertainment Group Warning Screen
1st Warning (1989-1991 for Samuel Goldwyn eras) New_Horizons_&_Concorde_Warning.jpg Opening To Christmas Come To Willow Creek 1989 VHS Warning: Same as the 1982-1987 Embassy Home Entertainment warning. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Found on the beginning of videos by Samuel Goldwyn Home Entertainment that are distributed by United American Video Corporation, in place of UAV's tracking control screen from the era. It also made a surprise appearance at the end of the 1995 UAV VHS release of Popeye's Ali Baba's Forty Thieves, in place of the original version of the fourth UAV warning screen. 2nd Warning (1990-2004 for Clearvue eras) Clearvue (Warning 1).png Clearvue (Warning 2).png Opening To Fun To Learn Video Series-All About Shapes 1993 VHS Warning: Same as the 1990-1991 and 1991-2004 Clearvue warning. Variant: There are variants. The first is the 1990 one and last, but NOT least is the 1991 one. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Found on videos by Clearvue distributed by UAV Corporation and Sterling Entertainment Group, which contain UAV's tracking control screen from the period. 3rd Warning (1991-1994) Sterling Entertainment Group (Warning 1).png Opening To Big Machines 1994 VHS Warning: On a black background, we see the dark red text "FBI WARNING" in a slightly large Helvetica font with a white shadow drop and under it is the white warning text. It's almost the same as the 1987 A&M Home Video warning screen. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare; seen only on a few UAV tapes from the early 1990's, all of which contain the company's tracking control screen from the period. Nearly all UAV tapes from the 1990's use the next warning described below. 4th Warning (1991-2003) Warning: It's almost the same as the New World Video Warning Screen, except the font is different and the "250,000 fine" text is below. Later Variant: On early 2000s releases from Sterling Entertainment Group, the words "FBI WARNING" is in italics and red, the lining of the bottom text is altered and everything is in Arial font. Most early 2000s tapes from Sterling Entertainment Group do not have the words "FBI WARNING" in italics in this variant. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: More common than the previous warning; this warning screen is found on nearly all UAV/Sterling tapes and DVDs from the 1990's/early 2000's, some of which contain the company's tracking control screen from the period. The original version was seen on nearly all videos from United American Video Corporation beginning with the 1991 VHS release of The Invincible and ending with 1998-1999 Sterling Entertainment Group videos (all of which still contained the UAV logo, since Sterling's logo did not debut until 2000). The later version was seen only on early 2000's Sterling Entertainment Group releases. 5th Warning (1996-2006 for SVE eras) Warning: Same as the 1996-2010 SVE warning. FX/SFX: The scrolling. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Found on videos by SVE distributed by UAV Corporation and Sterling Entertainment Group. 6th Warning (2001-2006) Warning: It's almost the same as the 1988-2013 FHE/USA/Vidmark/IVE/Live/Avid/Trimark/Artisan/Lionsgate Warning, but the word "FBI WARNING" is very bold, everything is in Arial font, modified "250,000 fine" text and the white warning text is not in italics. It's also the same as the later variant of the fourth warning screen, except the text is center-aligned. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare; found on many UAV/Sterling Entertainment Group tapes and DVDs from the 2000's, some of which contain the company's tracking control screen from the period. Category:Warning Screens Category:Sterling Entertainment Group